1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a storage medium in which an abnormality judging program is stored.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus that uses a laser array including plural laser light emitting elements capable of emitting light simultaneously along a sub-scanning direction and is equipped with at least one photoconductor on which a toner image is formed by exposure by the laser array and development by toner.